1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method for transmitting and receiving data in a transmission terminal, a method for transmitting and receiving data in a reception terminal, a transmission terminal for transmitting and receiving data, a reception terminal for transmitting and receiving data, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium storing thereon a program for performing the methods for transmitting and receiving data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet has evolved from a human-centered connection network, through which a human generates and consumes information, to an Internet of Things (IoT) network that receives, transmits, and processes information between distributed elements such as objects. Further, Internet of Everything (IoE) technology has emerged, which combines a data processing technology with an IoT technology via a connection to a cloud server or the like. In order to implement the IoT, technical components, such as sensing technologies, wired/wireless communication and network infrastructures, service interface technologies, and security technologies, are required. Accordingly, research has recently been conducted into technologies for connection between objects, such as sensor networks, machine to machine (M2M), and machine type communication (MTC).
In an IoT environment, it is possible to provide an intelligent Internet technology (IT) service that gathers and analyzes data generated by connected objects and creates a new value for a human life. The IoT may be applicable to various fields, such as smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected car, smart grid, health care, smart appliance, or advanced medical care services, through convergence and fusion with various industries.